Plane-Touched
Game Details At some point in the past, the blood of a powerful denizen of the upper or lower planes mixed with that of your ancestors. Sorcerers of this kind are often the distant descendants of incubi or succubi, the great grandchildren of cambion whose names have long been struck from their family trees. Most of these bloodlines are hidden from society to hide their shame, though those of celestial blood are often celebrated for their link to the divine. Marked by the Planes At 1st level, you choose one type of outer planar creature, Celestial (Angel), Fiendish (Devil), or Infernal (Demon). The associated energy type for your origin is used by features gained later. You can speak, read, and write the language listed with your planar origin. Additionally, you add your Charisma modifier to all saving throws versus Poison. Planar Ancestry *Celestial **Energy Type Cold, Radiant **Language Celestial *Fiendish **Energy Type Fire, Cold **Language Infernal *Infernal **Energy Type Fire, Lightning **Language Infernal Ancestral Retribution When you select this sorcerous origin at 1st level, you gain the ability to reflexively punish your attackers. When a creature within 5 feet of you that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to cause the creature to make a Dexterity saving throw. The creature takes 2d8 radiant damage if you are of a Celestial origin or 2d8 fire damage if Fiendish or Infernal on a failed saving throw, and half as much if the save is successful. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Planar Resistances Beginning at 6th level, you can bring some of the protective powers of your ancestor to the surface. As a bonus action, you may spend 1 sorcery point to gain resistance to one of the energy types identified with your Planar Origin. At the same time, you may spend a second sorcery point to gain resistance to the other type as well. This ability lasts for one hour after activation. Wings of the Forebear At 14th level, you gain the ability to sprout a pair of wings from your back, gaining a flying speed equal to your base speed. If you are of Celestial origin, your wings are feathered; otherwise they are bat-like. You can create these wings as a bonus action on your turn. They last until you dismiss them as a bonus action on your turn. You cannot manifest your wings while wearing armor unless the armor is made to accommodate them, and clothing not made to accommodate your wings might be destroyed when you manifest them. Child of the Planes Beginning at 18th level, you gain the ability to embolden yourself against magic, much like your ancestor's innate resistance. You can spend 4 sorcery points to grant yourself Advantage on all saving throws against spells and other magical effects for one minute. Back to Sorcerers Category:Rules Category:Classes